Legendary Darkus Master Version 20
by DemonBlade45
Summary: Five Year has passed since the events concerning Marduk and Vladiator. Shadex, the legendary Drakus master, left due to brawls not being fun anymore. However, a new evil has arisen and Shadex must come out of his solidarity and brawl once again. REWRITE of the old Legendary Darkus Master. Rated M for Dark Humor and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo, ShadeofDarkness here. So while looking back on some of my old stories I decided to start up an old as a rewrite. Since I have more experience now, I feel like it could be much better. Also check out my Profile for the new Strike System. Read it before ANY of you review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, Bakugan New Vestroia, Bakugan Gundalian Invasion, or Bakugan Mechtanium Surge.**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

Shadex had done it! He managed to become the Number 1 Brawler! He managed to beat his Rival Marduk. He soon adopted the nickname Legendary Darkus Master. How he earned this was challenging. He only used Darkus Bakugan and nothing else. He gave handicaps to opponents that were just starting and taught them most of the things he knew. The whole game. He was a member of the Battle Brawlers as the Darkus attribute member. His partner was Darkus Omega Leonidas or Leo for short. He came to Earth aggressive and took his anger out on other Bakugan. After battling with Shadex he no longer with anger and aggression. The truth came to light when Vladiator, a Bakugan who tried to take the Silent Core and Infinity Core for himself but failed when the Legendary Six Bakugan sealed him in the Doom Dimension. He told everyone there that Leonidas was born from the Doom Dimension. He offered Leonidas to become his General. Leonidas stated that he would have been tempted once, but since he came to Earth he learned that he had something worth fighting for rather than destroy it. Vladiator and his partner Marduk left. Shadex and Leo entered the Ventus arena and fought Shun in a battle with both exhausted at the end. A new person appeared and said his name was Masquerade. He wanted Leo to join him, to which Leo responded why should he join second best. With that said, Shadex and Leo fought Masquerade and Hydranoid. They defeated him with great difficulty. They proceeded to their ultimate goal. The UBT or Ultimate Brawler Tournament. Their final opponent was none other than Marduk himself. With the training Shadex and Leo went through they beat him with relative ease. However, Hal-G appeared holding a small Silent Orb. Vladiatior absorbed it and transformed into the Battle Ax Vladiator. He distorted the dimensions and brought them to the Doom Dimension the Final Resting Place as some Bakugan call it. Leo was unaffected due to him being born there. With the last of their strength Drago, Preyas, Diablo, Angelo, Tigrarra, Skyress, and Gorem gave their energy to Leo and he too transformed into Omega Leonidas. Shadex and Marduk both fought their hardest making their Bakugan break through their limits and reach higher levels. Marduk told Vladiator to use Thousand Destroyer. Vladiator's Ax grew to enormous size. Shadex told Leo to use Alpha Blaster. However, Leo went down to all fours and launched a beam several times larger. The Omega Buster, a last ditch move that drains the users energy all the way down to 1 G power. The power dropped rapidly on Shadex's Bakupod. Vladiator took the hit directly but still walked forward. The side-effect of Thousand Destroyer nullified all but one Ability Card, Fusion. Shadex threw the card into the beam and Leo's G Power exceeded 3000 Gs. Vladiator was pushed back with his Ax gone, it was obliterated. Shadex looked at his Bakupod and saw that Leo was at 2 Gs while Vladiator had 0 Gs. When a Bakugan has 0 Gs, it instantly loses. Vladiator started glowing and with a few parting words he disappeared. The same thing happened with Leo. He too gave heartwarming words to his partner and vanished. Shadex turned to see Marduk crying on the ground. Shadex walked over and with a few words snapped Marduk out of it. He held his hand out. Marduk grabbed it and he became friends with Shadex.

That was 5 years ago….

**Chapter 1: The Return**

**Location: Doom Dimension**

A young man was sitting down. He had a black and green Bakugan on his shoulder. He wore a black cloak that glowed bright red lines. Underneath the said cloak was dark sweater with the symbol of Darkus on it. He wore black pants with glowing dark red lines along the pant legs. His boots were Black Combats. His hair had grown down to knee length and had red highlights at the end of his hair. He had scar go straight down his eye that left him partially blind in that eye. His Bakugan spoke to him.

"Don't you think it's time you went back, Shadex?" His Bakugan said to him.

Shadex looked at him.

"Hey guys, I was in the Doom Dimension doing some thinking in case you were wondering what I've been doing for the past five years." Shadex said while looking at his Bakugan.

"Point taken." His bakugan said while looking down.

"Relax Leo, I was planning on leaving today. It's rather dull around here." Shadex said while standing up.

"This coming from the guy that wrote brawling wasn't fun anymore. Dan was beyond pissed." Leo said while an eerie laugh interrupted Shadex from countering Leo's statement.

"So, a brawler here, in the Doom Dimension? I'm guessing by the name you mean Dan Kuso and his Bakugan Drago." A giant reaper said while floating down.

"Reaper, Masquerade's old Bakugan that was destroyed by his own master." Shadex said while getting a tick mark on Reaper's head.

Reaper rose his Scythe and slashed it downward. He felt it stop and he looked like was saw a ghost. Shadex's arm had taken the form of a Dark Dragon's.

**Me: R&R, and don't forget about the Strike System!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Me: So I decided to do a double update. In truth, this actually is done the day after the first chapter. Now as this is a Rewrite, Reaper will still be joining Shadex. I cut that part out. Anyway, Disclaimer and Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bakugan Series.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival and Reunion**

_Previously: Just go back a Chapter….._

A young lady was walking through the park and overheard two people talking about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She walked over to them and asked who they were. The two boys looked at her with looks that indicated that she was stupid. They laughed and walked off. She huffed and a portal behind her opened up. She whipped around and saw a man with sickly purple skin. A gold head crest was on his forehead and he was dressed in a red shirt with black pants. He wore grey combat boots.

"Princess, you gave me a quite a run." The purple man said with a grin. The now identified Princess walked backwards until her back hit a brick wall.

_Marucho Tower_

A young teen with blond hair was sitting at a huge computer with five other people around him. The said teen was a millionaire and his name was Marucho. His Partners were Preyas, Angelo, and Diablo. One had white hair with a single long strand of red hair. He wore a mask that covered up a quarter of his face. He had a Black Bakugan on his shoulder. The young man was Marduk with his Battle Ax Vladiator. He joined the Brawlers when he heard that Shadex disappeared. A young woman with light blue hair was standing next to a young man with brown hair. She had a white Bakugan on her shoulder. Her name was Runo and her Bakugan was Blade Tigrarra. She was the only Haos Bakugan Battle Brawler and was in a relationship with Dan Kuso. Dan had brown hair that he let grow out. It grew down to the back of his neck and wore a red long sleeved jacket(New Vestroia Outfit). He had a red Bakugan on his shoulder. His Bakugan partner was none other than the fabled Drago. Dan founded the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and is the Leader. However some in the group question his authority since Shadex left them. A young man with blackish-green hair stood on the far side of the room. His name was Shin Kazami and he had a green Bakugan on his shoulder. His Bakugan partner was Skyress. He was Dan's best friend up until now. He left the Brawlers due to Dan's anger with Shadex leaving. To Shun, he believed that Shadex was the one that kept him in check. A young woman with white hair and tan skin just walked in with a brown bakugan on her shoulder. Her name was Julie and her Bakugan Partner was Hammer Gorem. She remained in the Brawlers but planned on leaving after this meeting. She too felt that Dan was going off the deep end. They were all looking at the huge screen in front of them. A glowing dot was in front of their tower. Suddenly a black dot appeared behind the glowing one. They all whipped out their portal cards and ran out the building.

_Outside the Marucho Tower_

The black portal gained the attention of the Princess and the purple man. Shadex had walked through the portal and looked around. He had a tick mark and looked on his shoulder. He began yelling at Reaper about their transportation. In his hand was a portal card. He held it up and so did the purple man. The princess pulled hers out. Six more people arrived and had theirs out.

"Gate Card Open!"

Time slowed and they were in a different world. However this world was not anything the Brawlers had seen in a long time. The Doom Dimension. The Brawlers Bakugan however were not affected for some odd reason.

"Gate Card set!" The man in black said getting the Brawler's and the Princess's attention.

"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Darkus Fear Ripper!"

A monster with giant black claws appeared and took its stance in front of its master. The man in purple grinned.

"Bakugan Brawl, stand Pyrus Rubanoid!"

A Ruby dragon stood in Ripper's way.

"Battle Gear, Attach! Destructcon!"

This got Shadex's attention, he had never heard of Battle Gear before. Then again, he had not been back for over five years. The Battle Gear attached and several long tails with heads appeared behind Rubanoid.

Fear Ripper 490 Gs VS Rubanoid 500 Gs.

The tails opened fire and Fear Ripper was no more, he returned to his ball form and Shadex's hood blew off. The Brawlers hearts stopped at what they saw. They saw Shadex. Except he had grown and had some features that question his appearance. Dan out of all the Brawlers was shaking with Rage.

"Ripper, thank you, it's my fault that you got hurt, guess we need go back to training." Shadex said to the ball in his hand who rolled with sadness for letting his master down.

"Bakugan Brawl, Leo Stand! Avenge our fallen comrade and wreak havoc upon those who would dare disrupt the peace we worked so hard to make!" Shadex said while jumping in the air launching Leo at Rubanoid hitting it square in the head and left cracks in the head. The purple man looked at his Bakupod and his mouth dropped.

Rubanoid 460 Gs.

"_That throw nullified Rubanoid's Gear boost! Who is this guy?!"_

In front of Rubanoid stood a Dragon that roared and made Rubanoid freeze in pure fear. The Purple man looked at his Bakupod and paled.

Leo 900Gs(A/N: This is the max G-power it gets in the DS Version, The Wii is 605 which is just plain weird to me.)

Shadex just had a pure, shit-eating grin on his face.

"Gate Card Open! Absolute Void!"

Rubanoid's Gs rapidly fell down to 100 Gs. All of those Gs went directly to Leo and made his power go up to 1260 Gs.

"Triple Ability Activate! Omega Buster plus Fusion plus Nightmare Pulse!"

Leo Gs: ERROR(A/N: Just to let you know the Gs on Leo could not be registered on regular Bakupods, The Error message popped up on Dan and company's. His G Power right now is above 5,000. It is possible in MY stories.)

Leo went on all fours and proceeded to blast Rubanoid to oblivion. What was left of Rubanoid was charred blood on the purple man, shrapnel of Ruby, and a smoking red ball. The man just opened a portal, picked up his Bakugan, and walked through the portal trailing blood.

The Princess ran over and whipped out a Scanner.

"_Name: Shadex Accomplishments: Number 1 Brawler Title: Legendary Darkus Master Power Range: 10/10, Bakugan Partner's: Omega Leonidas(Leo) Power 10/10 Fear Ripper(Ripper) 7/10 Reaper 8/10 Description: Former Bakugan Battle Brawler as of five years ago, disappeared due to brawls not being fun anymore, Kept Dan Kuso in check and rivals the power of the Guardian of Planet Nethia. Request: Recommended Highly to win the war. _

The Princess just gaped at what her scanner had told her. Shadex went behind her and look at what it said. Leo started to chuckle and began rubbing it in Reaper's face. Shadex whistled and snapped the Princess out of her daze.

"I'm guessing you're Princess Fabia of Planet Nethia, no?" Shadex said while getting a white Bakugan in front of his face.

"Stand back Princess I can fee-" The bakugan began to say before her hands grabbed him.

"How do you know that?" She said while stepping back.

"Well, the queen personally visited me and requested my help. She told me everything." Shadex said while dodging a punch from Dan.

"Why are you back?!" Dan yelled at Shadex who looked at him.

"I came back, because I got bored in the Doom Dimension. Shun also came to me saying that he left because of your rashness and anger getting the better of you Judgement. Drago thinks so too." He said while dodging another punch. Dan thrust a punch straight towards Shadex face until a sickening crack resounded throughout the Doom Dimension. Dan was knelling down and screaming. Shadex's hand had turned into a Dragon's hand once again.

**Me: R&R, Don't forget about that Strike System.**


End file.
